bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Set Radiooooo
Jet Set Jet Set is a student of UA's hero course and a participant in BNHA OCT 4. Jet set made it to round 2 where she lost to Super Solo. Bio Alice is a young lady with short blonde hair and blue eyes who was born to a rich family who take their family name very seriously. Her father is a politician and her mother is a business woman so she didn't see much of them in her childhood. She was raised to be a woman who was respectable, proper and quite. But she always wanted to be more, seeing the heroes save people inspired her to become one. Her parents were against it and wanted her to never use her quirk and abandon her dreams. This caused her to abandon her family name and follow her passion. She currently is training so she can one day face her parents confidently as her own person. Alice is a kind, gentle, and sophisticated girl but she has trouble connecting with her commoner classmates. Quirk Leg Glide: Alice has a force in coming out her legs like an anti-gravity pushing out instead of in. That allows her to stay ever so slightly above the floor and glide by pushing away air (please don't think to hard about it or else it starts diving into physics and math is not my strong point.). The force comes out of two parts of her leg: the bottom of her feet and her heel. Her force on her legs is mostly to glide but she can hit people with a strong boop with it. When gliding she can use her bottom feet to glide at a quick speed or use both to glide at an extremely fast speed. She uses her abilities to skillfully fight, but they're also good for clearing rubble in an accident with boops, traversing hazardous conditions and even crowd control. Her max speed is ~75mph while still able to control direction 100mph if just gliding forward, though she cant turn lift her legs to attack, turn or stop immediately. Techniques Slide trip: By going at a great speed then sliding she can knock an opponent down. If she is holding something, she can slide on she can do it at a faster speed. Wall Ride: Using her feet she can glide along a wall. Glide Kick: Alice exerts force from her heel to power a powerful kick at an opponent Super dropkick: Alice jumps up high and slams down with a powerful kick Boop: Alice releases a force out of her feet. Hurts as much as sprinting into a wall. Think of it as a strong gust of wind blowing things away even slow projectiles and gas. Double Jump: Alice leaps into the air then boops up for another jump. Good for climbing or crossing gaps. Breakdance Fighting: Alice fights with spin kicks while keeping herself up with her. Expert Tony hawk Pro Skater Player: nuff said Stats Str:3(3) Spd:4(6) Def:2 End:3(1) QM:3 Category:OC's for Tournament 4